Solemn Heart
by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right
Summary: "The boys all knew how solidly Logan always took things to heart. And now just the fact that Gustavo's harsh 'criticism' was keeping Logan up and stressed at night, broke Carlos' heart." A Cargan drabble for my awesome friend, Cheeky Brunette :D


**This is my birthday present for CheekyBrunette. In her story 'Close' this was a line from it and I took it out and wrote a whole prompt about it. Yes, I know, need a life. Love ya Cheeky!**

**I dont own BTR.**

"They knew how solidly Logan took things to heart. They had all heard him tossing late into the night, thinking of the meaningless criticisms Gustavo pelted him with everyday. They knew his self-esteem was non-existent, but he knew they saw the good in him, even when he couldn't." -Close, CheekyBrunette.

Whether it be due to his abusive past with his father, or bullies, or Gustavo's harsh words, Logan was prone to nightmares.

They all knew how protective Kendall was over Logan, and how the leader was always immediatly at Logan's side whenever he had a nightmare or any other problem. But on nights like tonight, that wouldnt be happening.

Kendall was going to be gone at the capitol for a whole week with Jett, because the two won the best green week project. So Logan slept that night in his and Kendall's room alone. Tossing and turning, the small boy soaked his pillow with sweat as he nearly fell off the bed.

Down the hall, Carlos sleepily tumbled out of his and James' room, rubbing his eyes. Nearly walking into the wall, he rubbed one eye with the palm of his hand, then reached for the bathroom door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard noises coming from Logan and Kendall's room.

The Latino popped his head in the door way, blinking away the darkness of the room, eyes setting in to nighttime vision.

"Logan?"

The raven haired boy popped up right in bed, sighing in relief when he saw it was just Carlos. "Hey..Carlos.."

"What's going on?"

He bit his lip. "Nothing.."

"Were you having another nightmare?"

Logan blushed, and glanced down at his sheet covers. It was obviously no secret to Carlos that Logan always had nightmares, infact all the guys knew about it, but Logan just didnt like the pressure he was under right now. "Yeah..kinda..well..I mean.."

He trailed off when Carlos crossed his arms and raised his brows. Logan sighed, giving in. "Yes. I was..but..seriously, it's fine. Its not big deal.."

Carlos nodded, but wasnt giving in so quickly. He trudged over towards his friend's bed and sat down on the edge. He playfully shook Logan's leg and begged, "Come on...tell me what it was about..."

The smart boy decided to be stubborn and shook his head.

"Come onnnn..."

"No."

"Come onnnn..."

"Noooo. Carlos I dont wanna..."

"Please!" Carlos raised his voice.

Logan immediatly leaned in closer and shushed him. "Shhhh!" He hissed, "You dont want to wake everybody else up!"

"Then tell me!" Carlos demanded.

He sighed, then threw the covers off him. Throwing his head back, Logan knew he had lost his battle. "It was about...Gustavo."

"Gustavo?"

Logan brought his knees up to his chest and nervously rubbed his legs and toes. "Yeah...just, well..I dont know, sometimes..I have bad dreams...and they're about..you know, him. And just like everything he says...you know, how like sometimes he can be alittle harsh. But dont worry about it..it's fine."

The boys all knew how solidly Logan always took things to heart. And now just the fact that Gustavo's harsh 'criticism' was keeping Logan up and stressed at night, broke Carlos' heart.

But when Carlos rapped his arm around Logan, embracing him in a hug just like Kendall usually does, Logan smiled.

He knew no matter what, if Kendall wasn't there, Carlos would always be his second fallback man.

**They voted James off of American Idol and Im kinda PISSED! Eh-hem. Cheeeeekyyy! How was this? IM SORRY I CANT WRITE CARGAN! Its hard! But I tried my best with this, just for you! Love ya! Now Im on to write Gen's birthday present..theres lots of bdays this month. INCLUDING MINE! I turn sweet 16 on the 28th! Anyway, back to Cheeky. Happy birthday, lots of love,  
>-Rachel :)<strong>


End file.
